Crazy Skates (Episode)
Summary When Bot puts on a pair of roller skates that go on the unstoppable ride of his life, Milli and Geo have to rescue him before anyone, especially him, gets hurt. Synposis Intro: Roller Skates The episode starts with Bot watching both Milli and Geo roller skating and having so much fun. They invite him to roller skate with them. However, Bot doesn't have a pair of roller skates, but he found a pair of red roller skates near an easel. Geo and Milli warn him that they're not just any old roller skates but Crazy Skates! Crazy Skates are skates that go so fast you can't stop when you put them on. Trouble Skating Ahead However, when they weren't looking, a little puppy accidentally but playfully bumps the easel, causing the blue paint to fall onto the crazy skates. Bot sees the "blue" crazy skates and puts them on, before Milli and Geo could stop him. Now Bot is skaing out of control and causing a bit of damage and pandemonium for the people in Umi City. Milli and Geo have to rescue him before a disaster comes. Milli and Geo chase Bot, who is rolling out of control through the Street Fair, and Bot gets himself stuck inside of a sock and a fishing rod stuck on it. Now the chase continues inside of the pet store. Pet Peeve As Bot crazily skates through the pet store, a bunch of frogs and snake escape from their cages and block Milli and Geo's path. Luckily, the animals are in a pattern. Using her Pattern Power, Milli leads the way by going over the frogs and under the snakes. Soon, the two manage to get pass all of the animals. However, Bot's Crazy Skates cause some more animals to get loose: snakes, frogs, and hamster wheels. The fishing pole stuck on the sock Bot's inside gets stuck on a shopping cart and the sock falls off Bot as he skates right out the back door. Milli uses her Pattern Power to lead way by going under the snakes, over the frogs, and through the hole on the hamster wheels. Eventually, the two make it pass all of the animals. Geo uses the store intercom microphone to tell the animals to go back into their cages. Now that the animals are back where they belong, Milli and Geo leave the pet store and continue their chase to save Bot. Can You See It, Or Hear It? Bot gives out warnings to everyone to move out of the way because he can't stop. However, he skates over the ice cream cart and gets an ice cream cone stuck on his head. Now he won't be able to see if something that can't move is in his way. Luckily he uses his ears (and a little help from Umi-Friend) to figure out what was in his way and avoid it. After going under four dogs, over three drums, and over five toy trains, the ice cream cone falls off Bot's head, and now he can see again. However, he still can't stop and rolls right into the Shopping Mall. Mall Madness The Shopping Mall has a lot of shops and even more twists and turns. So many, Milli and Geo lose track of Bot in the Clothing Department. Luckily, he calls them on their Umi-Phones and gives clues to which store he's in. The first store he was in has earrings, bracelets, and necklaces, which are all found in the jewelry shop. As soon as Milli and Geo found Bot, who had a present box over his head, he skated right out and ended up in a different shop in the Wares and Decor Department. This time, he was in the store with flashlights, tent poles, and sleeping bags, which are all found the camping store. This time, Bot had a big red pot over his head. The pot fell off, and he skated right into the Food Court. What kind of food is made with dough, cheese, and tomato sause in the Shopping Mall? Pizza in the Pizza Restaurant; that's where Bot is. Milli and Geo find him with an oven mitt over his head. The mitt falls off and skates right out of the Pizza Restaurant, which is also an exit out of the Shopping Mall, ending the chase in the Shopping Mall. Italian Landing Now the Crazy Skates are getting even more out of control, and even faster, which is not good for Bot. He ends up skating through the outside of an Italian restaurant on top of the tables, which surprises a few of the customers. He skates up a loaf of bread and ends up at the top of the roof. If he rolls off on the other side, he'll fall, and the chase won't be the only thing that's over! All Milli and Geo have to do is use something soft and squishy to catch Bot. Geo uses his Super Shape Powers to make a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. Just in the nick of time, Bot lands safely in the spaghetti and meatballs. Milli and Geo hop into the spaghetti, and Bot gives them both a big hug. Milli reminds him that they'll never let anything bad happen to him because he's their best friend. Geo removes the Crazy Skates from Bot's feet and tosses them into the garbage, so no one will ever have to go through with the chaos again. Now the team has a new problem; what to do with the spaghetti and meatballs. Let's just say that 'crazy' chase has made them really hungry. End Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot Locations *Umi City Park *The Shopping Mall Trivia *This is the second episode where a member of Team Umizoomi is in trouble, first being The Great Umi-Car Rescue. *This episode was one of the six game re-makes in Umi City Mighty Missions. Allusions *This episode is slightly similar to the fairy tale "The Red Shoes" except the "shoes" are roller skates called "Crazy Skates" and Bot puts them on by accident. Song *Crazy Skates (song) Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Color Idenification *Following Directions *Patterns *Counting Forwards & Backwards *Shape Idenification *Number Idenification *Using Knowledge and Clues World Skills *Shopping Malls *Roller Skates Super Skills *Always Look Before You Leap Quotes *Bot: Skates that go so fast you can't stop?! Sizzling Circuits! I definietly don't want to wear these. *Geo: C'mon, Milli! (skates to the back door) **Milli: Yeah! We got a robot to rescue! **(She runs after Geo and out through the back door) (They both see Bot skating across the street) **Bot: YAAAAAAH! **Milli: (calls out) Hang in there, Bot! We're coming! *Milli: *gasps* There he goes! **Woman: *gasps* **Man: (lifts the woman out of Bot's way) Whoa! **Bot: HEEEELLLP!!! **Milli: We gotta stop those Crazy Skates! **Geo: (calls out) Hang in there, Bot! We're coming! *Woman: I think I just saw a robot! **Man: There's a robot on the table! **Boy: Hey, look! It's Bot! Gallery skate ramp.png|Milli and Geo invite Bot to come roller skating with them don't wear Crazy Skates.jpg blue skates.jpg Oh no.png|"I accidentally put on the red Crazy Skates!" worried bot.png Milli and Geo.png pet pattern.jpg noodle.jpg spahgetti.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Rescue Episodes